The Kid
by alone walker09
Summary: children behave differently indeed but there is always a reason behind it if people will just care to ask some questions children really are fragile creature, if not handled with care they might break. and you cannot restore something thats broken. follows the story of poor kuroko and a gang of poor kids (GoM) and my abusive Ocs...
1. Chapter 1

**"THE KID"**

**Yo minna….hehe I'm still stuck with my previous story... "CINDERELLA" but this idea struck me when I was...ya'know… going through a typical teenage phase… /**

**English isn't my language so I'm pretty horrible at it…..please endure. *bows***

Children often behave very badly indeed, but there's always a reason behind it, if people will just care to take some time to ask questions. Perhaps when you've read what hellish life our little Kuroko had…you'll have a better idea of what questions should be asked and with how much care, love and affection. You'll have a better idea of what majority of adults do. And that, children should never ever be abused by those who are their guardians.

When he was young, Kuroko used to ask himself, _"Is this really a family?"…_

_"Why momma is always so angry?"_

These questions, or maybe questions far worse like these would fill young Kuroko's mind every possible night. His mother Tetsuna Kuroko was a house wife. She was all what an angry woman should be. She was tall, over 5 feet tall with black hair and teal eyes. She had strength of someone who is always frustrated. Tetsuna was really loud and violent. She never talked in a normal tone, always screamed. Never calm, always enraged. People near hated the way she would scream and curse loudly, shouting all the exploit words that the language had.

On the other hand Ryuji, Kuroko's father, was a quiet man. He worked hard at a geological department, maintaining machines and keeping track of all machines used. He was quite strong and athletic, the way he would climb the ladder and perform summersaults in the air. He was always busy working but all of this hard work never brought them to a better position. He would come home late at night and would lock himself in the attic, listening to mournful songs and drinking his favorite beverage. Music. Ah! He loved his songs. They gave him a slight relief from reality..Something Kuroko came to admire later.

Tetsuna never liked her son from the start. He had powder blue hair and lifeless baby blue eyes and relatively weak presence. Tetsuna hated it when Kuroko suddenly popped himself near her scaring the dogs out of her. Kuroko also had an older brother namely, Kuroko Taiki. He was older by two years and was his mother's favorite. And was much favored and loved.

They were never a rich family. They lived in a rental house with a room for two brothers, a room for their poor parents and a small kitchen. Every house in the block was like that. Pale with tin walls. Some people had decorated their house beautifully but it beyond the imagination of Tetsuna and Ryuji.

Like all young kids Kuroko also used to wet his bed but was forever afraid to tell his mom because whenever he did so, she would beat him with a whip on wet skin for adding more burden on her.

"Mommy I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry, I won't do it again, I promise…please mommy spare me…please" young Kuroko cried every time, his ghostly pale cheeks staining with tears and his back and hips red with whip markings. Even though he was quite young he was much mature for his age… but still in the end he was a kid.

He was just a kid….right…nothing more than a worthless kid…left alone.

Kuroko knew he had his parents and a brother but he always felt empty…like there was something missing. He came to realize…it was love. He wanted it. But it seemed so far away.

"My life's a nightmare" he said to himself as he lulled himself to sleep tears running down his eyes and shoulders shaking.

Tomorrow will be better right….maybe…

**And done**

**Is it good?**

**Is it bad?**

**Please review! And do tell me my mistakes…. THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

**i am very sorry for not uploading...lets just say I'm damn lazy (oh and do point out my mistakes please... cux English is not my official language) do tell me if need a beta reader or oh drop the reviews too...they are a source of ENCOURAGEMENT!**

**CHAPTER 2**

Ryuji never wanted his kids to grow up and be like him and for that he would send them to school which was behind their house. It was a school started by the social workers a few years ago so that the kids won't waste their time in the streets. The school fee was really low but still it was beyond Ryuji's income.

Kuroko loved school. He loved studying and he loved his teachers. Going to school gave him a slight slip from his mother. But at the same time he hated it. He hated the way older kids would come to him and push him in the mud, staining his uniform. He hated it when the called him "smelly rat" or "poor rag". The bullies at first never took notice of him. They walked pass him as if he never existed but then Kuroko bumped into one of the guys and then the ragging began.

Kuroko had seen some parents coming to the school and complain about bullying and harassment but Tetsuna never did the same. Kuroko did try telling her but she shrugged it off by saying "Aren't you one huh, Tetsuya?"  
There was this one day that Tetsuna hated the most. It was the medical checkup day. This was the day when she never sent kuroko to school. The reason? Because she was scared. She was scared of the questions that the doctors would ask if they saw the teal-heads body. More importantly his back.

Sunday was the bath day. Tetsuna would undress both brothers and would wash them thoroughly because Sunday was the only day when they got more water. Once, suffering from a very light fever Kuroko said. "Mommy I do not want to take a bath today"

"I cannot keep a smelly rat like you, in my house Tetsuya, now in the tub!" she said but as stubborn as he was, he ran. Bad mistake of course. In order to get a hold of him Tetsuna lunged at him, her nails dug deep in Kuroko's skin and peeled his skin from shoulders to his wait. Blood spluttered out as the young blue head lay there shouting and crying. They had to take him to the hospital with an excuse that he fell from the roof and scratched his back on the fence.

Once Kuroko and Taiki both decided to run away. Taiki being older suggested that by throwing soft pillows on the ground they can jump. The pillows will reduce the momentum and they'll not get hurt. But this plan was quite difficult for both young brothers. Therefore it was not put into action. But that didn't stop Kuroko from thinking that it might be the only possible way to run away.

On the medical checkup day as usual, Tetsuna locked Kuroko in his room. In the previous year's Kuroko thought of jumping out of the window but he was too young. Now that he was 13 he decided to do it. In the morning, after Tetsuna locked him, he opened the window and threw his and Taiki's pillows out. They landed in the perfect position. He smiled like an idiot.

"FINALLY" he cried in his mind. He got on the window sill and positioned himself and with a long breath he jumped. As planned he landed on the pillows. Smiling to himself he ran to the school.

The bell rang as he ran inside the classroom. As unnoticeable he was he quietly sat at the back of the class.

"Class, the social workers will be here in a few minutes. I want you to be in your best behavior. And you must do whatever they tell you to, okay" the class teacher said in his snobby voice. The class grunted in agreement. The only one looking forward to the medical checkup was Kuroko.

The social workers came and called all the students, turn by turn. By the time, kuroko got a weird feeling. Sure they were poor and Tetsuna was really violent but still he had a home and a family. Moreover he felt like betraying Tetsuna by telling the workers about her awful deeds. He really wanted to turn away but at the same time he wanted to stay.

"Kuroko Tetsuya-kun, please come outside." A worker called. The blue head stood up and ran outside. But what he saw was quite a surprise.

"Mom?!" he cried. His hopes shattered like glass. Tetsuna looked like a monster ready to gnaw Kuroko. "You unfaithful little scumbag, you're coming home this instant. And yes, you will get a nice punishment this time" she said in her venomous tone. Kuroko felt water on his pale blue cheeks. He looked at the social workers but they pretended that he didn't even exist.

'please do not do this" kuroko cried in his heart. Then from far a figure rose up and walked to Kuroko and his mother.

"Sorry we cannot let this child go without giving him a medical checkup" the man said. He wore a white coat and had silky black neck length hair. Tetsuna snorted.

"You ain't giving him anything and he will come with me" she barked. The man smiled slyly.

"We cannot let him go. He studies in this school yet he has never been given medical checkup and legally you have no right to stop us. We can file a case against you! A case of child abuse. Better you let us do out work"

Kuroko knew that the man was an angel!. Suddenly the man bent down to the kid's level and took his shirt off.

"Pretty scrawny for your ages aren't ya oh and I am Kira" the man smiled. Kuroko said nothing. Not when Tetsuna was glaring katanas at him. Then the man turned kuroko around and a gasp escaped his lips. Tetsuna turned her face away. There were four lines on his back, from his shoulders to his wait. The man traced his fingers over them and kuroko shuddered. He got up. The other workers had the same horrible expression on their faces.

"This is unacceptable miss! The man said. "This really is child abuse" Kira said. Tetsuna did not say anything. The man gave Kuroko his shirt back and motioned some workers ordering Tetsuna and Kuroko no to move.

Tetsuna came up to kuroko and held his hand and pretty much squashed it. A whimper escaped his lips. "You do realize what you've gotten me into right? Once they give us permission to go I swear I will rip your head off" she hissed.

"I'm afraid that will not happen" Kira said. Tetsuna glared at him.

"What do you mean?"

"We will take this little guy away from you and give him proper treatment, clothes and a home to stay" Kira said.

"You CAN'T do it!" Tetsuna bellowed stomping her feet. A few heads poked out from the classes. The man frowned.

"Yes we can. Let him come with us or I'll charge you with child abuse" he said. Tetsuna said nothing. She turned to go away when kuroko spoke up.

"I am sorry, mom" he cried. Tetsuna didn't say anything. He 'humped' and went away.

"It's going to be okay little one" Kira said."I will take you in" he said pinching Kuroko's cheeks to which the young Kuroko smiled.

**AW09 XXX AW09**

The man's house was huge. A mansion to be exact. Kira rang the doorbell and a beautiful young boy, just of kuroko's age opened the door. He was centimeters taller than him and had bright red hair and hetero chromatic eyes. One sun golden and the other crimson red. Plus he was awfully pale like Kuroko.

"Joan put these bags in your room. He will be sharing your room for a while." The man said. The boy, Joan nodded but said nothing, nevertheless he picked up the bag and giving the teal head a sympathetic look he motioned him to follow his lead.

"My room is down here. You will stay here until your room is set, understood." The boy, being a servant had a weird, commanding tone. The teal head nodded.

"Oh and my names Kuroko Tetsuya" he cried. The boy nodded. He casted a look on the outside and closed the door. He walked up to the blue head and said.

"Why on Earth did you fall for that man? You don't know he is a demon in an angel's disguise."

Kuroko gave him a glare.

"No he is not. He is my savior." He said. Joan sighed. "The main door is still open, run while you have the chance." Kuroko shook his head as a no. Joan sighed again. He opened his mouth to say something when the door flung open.

"JOAN!" Kira cried. The called boy heaved a sigh and exited the room.

"I hope he did not say anything to you. He might have told you to run away but believe me he is a very jealous person and does not want anyone here." Kira explained.

"Yes he did." Kuroko said. The man gave kuroko a sneaky smile and went out. Kuroko somehow felt that he should listen to the red head.

Joan came down to call kuroko for dinner. Kuroko was done with keeping his clothes in the cupboard.

He followed the red head up stairs not saying a word. They came to a large hall with a big dining table and hell lots of chairs. The man was sitting at the end and motioned kuroko to come and sit with him while Joan sat right in front of the man.

"Why don't you come here Joan-kun?" Kuroko asked but Kira answered for him.

"He doesn't like me right? Joan nodded.

"But why?" Joan looked at kuroko with his indimitading glare.

"Why did you come here? RUN. Befor-"

But before he could complete his sentence Kira threw a knife that hit Joan on the right shoulder. A whimper escaped his lips but he did not say a word. Kuroko stared at the two with disbelief!

"What-"

"You do not speak unless I tell you to. Now go and clean your wound, you're bleeding on my floor."

Joan stood up he turned and left the hall. Kuroko looked at the man with a questioned stare.

"I was merely trying to show him where he belongs."

Joan didn't come up again and when kuroko went to the room he was laying on his good side, breathing softly, the wound wasn't closed nor Joan bothered treating it.

Kuroko sighed. He went to the washroom wetted the towel and went up to Joan and shook him a little. Joan opened his eyes immediately and sat up.

"Yes, need anything?" he asked. kuroko shook his head.

"Please take off your shirt. It will become bad if left untreated." Kuroko said. Again without a word Joan pulled off his shirt of course with Kuroko's help.

"What do you really mean by Kira-san being an angel in devil's disguise?" Kuroko asked. Joan gave a little whimper when the wet cloth came in contact with his skin.

"He told me he would take me away from home and I agreed but when he brought me here he-he" Joan gave a pause.

"why did you want to leave your home and what did he say" Kuroko asked utterly curious.

"My mom's dead and my father became really harsh and strict after that. Used to spank me on every little mistake I made. Once Kira and my dad had a meeting. I walked in there without knocking and my dad got really angry. That's when Kira filed a case about him and brought me here. I thought I would bee free here but late at night he took me to his room…."

Kuroko looked down. He almost felt ashamed for bringing back a bad memory.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that." He mumbled.

"You see, he takes kids in and turns them into porn posers" Joan said.

"What?"

"He asks…orders you to model for him…exposed"

Kuroko gasped. "And now you cannot get away. The main door is guarded plus there's a security password on the door and an advance security alarm."

"I don't understand all the advancements but we have to try and get out of here." Joan gave a small laugh despite the sting.

"I've been trying to do that for three weeks." He said. "But don't worry… and moreover…Do not call me Joan."

"Then what."

"Akashi… Seijuro Akashi" kuroko squinted his eyes.

"Akashi Seijuro…of AKASHI corporations?! This is indeed a surprise!"

Akashi gave a small laugh again. "it was hard coming up with an effective plan…but it seems you are just the right person I wanted." Kuroko smiled.

Someone knocked on the door and opened it after the third knock. Kira.

"Kuroko, I need you to come with me."

Kuroko looked at Akashi with a horrified expression.

"Not now Kira, he must be tired, let him sleep." Kira gave a big laugh.

"Oh shut up, or I will put a katana through your headed make that face bloody red like your hair." Kira grabbed Kuroko's hand and dragged him to his room.

Once they were inside Kira locked the door and sat on his bed. The room was quite luxurious. An AC a large T.V a king size bed with a red bed sheet. The room was decorated with tiny flowers and the roof had beautiful astrological signs painted on it.

"Now Kuroko…Strip"

A_**W09 XXX AW09**_

_**JOAN...HUEHUE JUST CAME UP WITH THE name ...**_

_**BUT DO TELL ME HOW IT IS .:)**_

**VIENNA09:** Kuroko as 6 in the first chapter, now he is 13.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wahoo! Quick updates…thank you so much… you know reviews are a mean of encouragement for the author.**

**And oh Kuroko won't be his usual extra-polite self because remember that he is from a poor family.**

**Point out my mistakes if you find them. And forgive me for my sloppy eng cux it is not my mother language.**

**Do tell me if I need a beta reader or no….. kuroko no basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-kun**

Kuroko gripped the bed sheets and let out a hoarse scream. The man laughed like a maniac.

"Please…let me go" he felt the salty taste of his tears.

"Why would I let you go huh?" he smirked.

The man did finally ga ot out of him after he was done and went to the washroom. It's been 3 hours since the man stripped young Kuroko. Kuroko felt his hopes shatter like a piece of glass. It was better at home with Tetsuna and her crazy, unacceptable behavior than with this disgusting man.

The door creaked open and Akashi walked in. As usual he was plain emotionless. Kuroko glanced up and turned his body away from Akashi. The red-head shook his head. He used the bed sheet to cover the teal head. He gently picked him up and looked at Kuroko's tear-stained cheek. Kuroko looked away.

"I'm sorry for what he did to you Tetsuya" Akashi mumbled and took him to his room.

He placed kuroko in the bath tub and opened the water tap. The water was Luke warm a very preferable temperature to ease the body pain.

"I can do the rest Akashi-kun, thank you…I really need sometime alone." Kuroko finally spoke. His voice was dry and husky. Akashi looked away and nodded.

"I know, I will put your clothes on the table outside. And some tablets. Do take them." He went out. Akashi's eyes burned with fury and rage.

Kuroko was vulnerable and weak but he had strong determination and Akashi gave a credit for that but for how long. He sighed again.

"Your deeds are unforgivable Kira." He said hanging his head low. A few minutes like this and a small voice said.

"Akashi-kun" Akashi looked up and saw kuroko standing beside him. This boy had a real talent of popping out of nowhere. He got up and handed kuroko his medicine.

"Tetsuya… he always did this to me…and I only had one condition. He would do never this to someone else. Firstly he broke the promise, secondly, Tetsuya… get ready to escape this hell"

Kuroko as adorably as he could cocked his head to the side.

"But how? He asked. "There is so much security."

"There is one way…you have to go up there again."

Death filled kuroko's face. "No- no I can't." His lips trembled.

"Forgive me it was foolish of me to ask you. I really don't know what's gotten into me." Akashi sighed and sat down.

"What's up there?" Kuroko asked. Akashi moved closer to kuroko and putting his mouth beside Kuroko's ears he said.

"You see I don't trust him. Who knows if there are bugs or hidden cameras here?" Akashi whispered. "But if your mind changes or if he calls you again, I want you to bring me a box. Infront of his bed there's a vase on the table. Its bluish green and had many holes in it…well it's a design. The box is hidden in there. Bring it to me and we shall get out of here."

'How can I trust you?" Kuroko asked. "How do I know that after we escape you-you-"

"It's fine for you not trust me because of what you've been through but I assure you that I won't do anything to you. An Akashi keeps his promise."

He said this with such authority that the teal head could not help but feel assured. He nodded.

"I will go." He said sighing. The red head nodded. As said Akashi was right. Kira sent one of his men to fetch Kuroko.

"He is coming." Akashi said and turned to Kuroko. "I will come with you and I will try my best to stop him from doing what he does just play along." Kuroko nodded. They headed to the devil's liar. Akashi knocked on the door. "Come in"

Kira frowned when he saw Akashi with Kuroko. "What are you here for, Joan?" he asked.

"I don't want you to be so hard on him this time… he is suffering from Peritonitis" Akashi said. Kira frowned.

"From what?" but he missed the same confused expression on Kuroko's face.

"It's a disease…a dangerous one, it is not contagious but since you practically did **_it _**with him, the disease might transfer to you." Akashi smirked inwardly when he saw Kira gulp.

"Is it true?" he asked Kuroko. Kuroko nodded.

Kira's eyes bulged out of his sockets. "Why didn't you tell me?" he cried.

"I never thought about it, I am sorry." Kira sighed. He motioned Akashi to go out. Akashi nodded and went out.

Kuroko was alone in the room with the devil. His knees began to shake. Sweat beads formed on his forehead and ran down to his cheeks. Kira got up and took out a book from his cupboard and gave it to Kuroko. The book showed guys mostly men in different poses and some fully exposed. It was a gay magazine.

"I want you to model for me like this." Kira said. "That stupid ass hole Joan rejected this and now gets his punishment. You will too- oh crap, you have that pri-whatever disease! Damn it…" Kira mumbled.

"Strip" he commanded. He had no choice and took off all his clothes. Kira bend down and tracked kuroko's collar bone to his chest then slid his hands to Kuroko's back. Kuroko sollowed in the tears.

"Be strong…Akashi-kun has gone through wore time!" he cried in his mind. The man's hand wandered around his small body, touching him in the places where he shouldn't.

Kira sighed and he got up. He took the magazine and opened a page. And told kuroko to pose like that.

"Put on your boxers" he ordered. Kuroko nodded and thankfully put on his boxers. Kira motioned him to sit on the bed. He opened a big mahogany cupboard and pulled out something shiny. A dog collar with spikes and handcuffs. He put the dog collar on kuroko's neck and handcuffed his hands to the bed.

"Make a painful expression, you shit ass" he said. Kuroko looked at him confused. How could he make one?

The man seemed to read his thoughts. He pulled kuroko's hair. His face doubled with pain. "Yes just like that!" he cried and snapped some pictures from his camera.

Then he took off the color and the handcuffs. And threw the teal heads clothes to him.

"I'm going to go and develop these… develop...Ha-ha I don't think you even know what that means... Get out after you're dressed." And he went to the washroom

Taking this as the only chance the teal head ran to the table in front of the bed and found a bluish green vase. The design was really very pretty but was there any time to admire it?

He took the vase carefully and turned it over a tiny box fell on his palm. He quickly wore his trousers and hid the box in his pocket and went out.

He ran to his room and found Akashi putting a few things in the bag. He looked at him with curious eyes.

"He made me model for him but I got what you asked for." Kuroko whispered panting. Akashi nodded. "Keep it with you, you want something to eat, you must be hungry." Akashi asked.

"Yes, please." Akashi brought him some ramen to eat and a beverage. Kuroko had never eaten ramen in his life. Damn wasn't it delicious.

**AW09 XXX AW09**

Kuroko shot up straight when he heard gun fires from outside. Akashi was up already. Kuroko looked at him with a worried face (which Akashi thought was cute). He nodded trying to say that it's all going to be alright.

Soon the door burst open revealing a panting Kira. He was soaked in his dirty sweat and had a look of horror on his face. "Get under the bed both of you." He cried and got under the bed with both of them.

"What is happening?" Kuroko cried. He hushed up when he heard more gun shots. Akashi looked at his face. Such worry and hurt should never touch him. He sighed. "I will go and have a look." Akashi said.

"What are you crazy, Joan?" Kira shouted. Akashi put his finger on his lips in order to shut Kira up.

"I am going to see what's up there." He said with such an intimidating aura that Kira was bound to shut up. He nodded.

Akashi quietly as a snake opened the door and slipped out.

"Kuroko…eh huh?" the latter was nowhere to be found.

Akashi met kuroko on the roof stair case. They both ran up and Akashi motioned kuroko to walk slowly and opened the roof door. He saw men cringing with pain rolling around. Their blood stained the ground. The foul smell filled the air. Akashi shuddered as he stepped outside with kuroko following close behind him. He covered his nose. Akashi looked down and smiled to himself. He gestured kuroko to come close to him.

"I will push you from the roof okay." He smiled. Kuroko was 100% sure Akashi had lost his mind. Maybe living with man had mentally affected Akashi.

"I'm not so fed up Akashi-kun, please" kuroko cried. Akashi rolled his eyes. "Jump by yourself or I will push you.' Kuroko shook his head. "I don't want to DIE!" he cried.

Akashi laughed. He stepped forward. Even though he was same height and age as kuroko but he was damn stronger. He turned kuroko around by force. Kuroko stared down and struggled. It really was a deep drop. "Ready" Akashi shouted. Kuroko for the first time in his life screamed as Akashi pushed him off the roof. His screams filled the air. He looked up and saw Akashi's fading figure smirking.

Kuroko waited for the bang and pain of his crushed bones but instead he felt a bumpy rugged surface underneath him. For a second he was dizzy and the other he was thank full that he didn't get hurt. That surface lowered itself and he was rolled on the ground.

He looked up and saw a few people with black masks. Even their hair was hidden with a black beanie. One of them motioned Akashi and without wasting a second Akashi jumped. "Wow talk about blind trust." One of them said in a heavy voice.

They caught Akashi above their heads and lowered him. He smirked as he saw kuroko giving him a bewildered look.

"Let's go" he said and took kuroko's hand in his and they all ran away from the house. They ran through the dark alleys hiding from people and police. After it seemed like running for eternity they came to a stop. A large auditorium. They entered through the back door. Kuroko was really surprised to see such a big building with so many chairs. One of the guys lit up the room. The lights in the room glowed but their light was quite dim.

The guys took off the masks and the beanies. They were all of kuroko's age.

"Heh. How was that huh?" a boy with dark blue hair said. He was the tannest of all. He was tall and lean built. Akashi smiled. "Good. Excellent. Better than I expected Daiki, a great job by all of you." Akashi said.

"Let me introduce you to Kuroko Tetsuya." He said kuroko came forward and bowed with a greeting.

"I am Aomine Daiki! Nice to meet you Tetsu… eh can I call you that?" the tanned one said. Kuroko nodded with a smile.

"It's not like I don't have any choice or something but I'm midorima shintarou" the green haired one said. Somehow he resembled to a carrot. Kuroko smiled.

The tallest one had purple hair and matching eyes. By his facial expressions he was the baby of the group. "I am Murasakibara Atushi" he said and popped a toffee in his mouth.

"HEY! You we don't have any money and you go buy toffees for yourself." A young boy with dual colored hair shouted. He had red hair with black tones and split eyebrows. He was same like Aomine … a little different maybe. Kuroko looked at him with wide eyes.

"Kagami taiga" the boy said. Kuroko smiled.

"Oh me me I'm left… I'm Kise Ryota… kuroko you are cute!" a blonde yelled. He looked like a 5 year in a 13 year olds body. Kuroko frowned but he smiled and said. "It's not wise to call a guy cute, Kise-kun."

Kise giggled. "There's no denying the fact…and may I call you kurokochii? He asked. Kuroko smiled. Then murasakibara said "I will call you Kuro-chin then.

"Yes sure" Akashi who was silent all this intro time came forward. "We have escaped Kira but there we had shelter and food. From on Kuroko we must find work. They all work." Everyone nodded.

Kuroko nodded as well. "But first I will go to the police and give them the- oh Tetsuya you have the box"

Kuroko nodded. "I will give the box to the police. It's a camera that I placed in there." Akashi said. "oh it might be on right now." He took it from kuroko and closed it by pushing a small button.

"Where did you get the camera from?" Midorima asked.

"From the super market. Kira sent me there to buy his groceries." Aomine frowned. "Then why did you not run away that time?" He asked. Akashi sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "He fixed an anklet on my ankle. You set a certain distance and if you cross that distance the anklet bursts … along with your leg." Kise a made a horrified face.

"This is how I got you meet you people as well. The anklet doesn't record or keep track of anything which means I can roam anywhere within the given distance." Aomine frowned then sighed.

Kagami came to kuroko and swung his arm around his shoulders…. And gave him a toothy grin.

"Tomorrow we will both go and look for a job…I'm jobless as well." He grinned. The teal head nodded.

"I think we should all get a little sleep. Daiki give us some clothes and mattresses."

Kuroko's eyes practically bulged out of his sockets as Aomine emptied a big bang full of clothes and Kise brought them some mattresses. "Where did you get them from?" he asked.

Akashi smiled as he went to the dark corner to change. "Well we like to keep it a secret… and um…we will tell you when the time comes." Murasakibara said.

"Wow you can say some really meaningful things murasakibara" Aomine commented. The purple giant snorted. Shut up Mine-chin your mean…this is why I call you MEAN-E-chin"

Kuroko gave a small laugh. And went to the corner to change the clothes. When he got back the mattresses were already set. Turns out midorima did them.

"It's not like I care about you or anything but there is some food too." He snorted and both colorful heads smiled.

"Thank you Shintarou/Midorima-kun" the green head just snorted.

Akashi and kuroko's mattresses were close to each other and were quite comfortable.

"Goodnight Tetsuya"

"Goodnight Akashi-kun"

He watched the patterns on the ceilings and soon fell asleep. For the first time in these day's kuroko slept soundly. Was it because of Akashi? Or that he felt secure with so many kids who were just like him? He did not know.

**AW09 XXX AW09**

**Thank you for reading this.**

_**Peritonitis**_ is an inflammation of the peritoneum, the thin tissue that lines the inner wall of the abdomen and covers most of the abdominal organs.

**AKASHI: hmm a poor kuroko… poor us… very good I like it. **

**KUROKO: please try to ignore Akashi-kun as possible because he tried to push me off the roof top and do read and review!**

**AKASHI: *sulks***


End file.
